The present invention relates to mobile communications devices and, more specifically, to mobile communications devices having a calendar-based power reserve.
Mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and tablet personal computers provide ever-increasing functionality due to rapid improvements in processing power, storage capacities, graphics, high-speed connectivity, etc. However, due to such advances in technology, the amount of energy consumed by these devices is also increased. As a result, users of these devices must be diligent in their efforts to efficiently manage the battery power by continuously checking the energy status of the device and recharging the device when needed.